Rose-Blush
by Shitamae
Summary: Saitama loves her cyborg companion, but well, shes not great with words,gestures, or well anything romantic. But she wants to do something special for him. Well, theres that new lingerie boutique. Maybe that'll do the trick?


I'm not attractive.

At least not in a conventional sense. I'm just not hugely attractive to the majority.

Not everyone digs a 6" foot buff bald woman, and well, I'm pretty ok with that, especially since I already found someone who does.

I love him, but the kid explodes anytime someone opposes or even considers thinking negatively of me. It's sweet in a way. Cute even. Even if this behavior could be handful sometimes.

I wish I was better with my words so I can tell him that I don't care about what anyone says about me, except for him. His is the only opinion I care about and generally listen too. Which was, was weird to me. It was weird to have someone to care about, to care about so intently. I never really thought that I would feel that. Never even thought about it since I became a hero, hell probably before that too. I thought I was going to end up drifting through life unsatisfied, alone, and … empty.

I love Genos.

I love Genos so much.

I love him.

And I have no idea how to convey that to him.

How do you? I feel like just saying it, it wouldn't be enough. Well it might be for Genos, but not for me. I don't feel like telling him would carry the weight I would want it to. Ah, I'm not very good at gestures though either. I'm not a very romantic person in general. Genos isn't either, or at least I don't think he means to be when he is. He's just very…. What's the word….Blunt. He was very blunt about his feelings. I'm envious of it sometimes. It's still very surprising sometimes when out of nowhere he'll turn to me and randomly spout out how much he enjoys the color of my eyes or how incredible he thinks my physique is, or how peaceful he feels now that he has me...How he feels whole...Human.

I need to show him, to tell him. I want to do something special for him.

Well, maybe I can find something while I'm out. I already got all of our groceries and we have a good amount of extra money thanks to coupons. Maybe I can get him something like a token? Jeez, I really wish there was a how-to book on romancing and idolizing cyborg for antisocial super humans. Lets see, what would Genos like? He wasn't someone who owned or wanted physical things, all things he had were out of necessity. Of course if I gave him something he'd keep it on his body at all times.

Hmm?

That's new.

Among the little boutiques in town it seems they built what looks like something similar to a Victoria Secret, except with more lingerie.

Maybe….

No, I shouldn't, I still don't have enough control in….

 _Those situations_

To try something new would be foolish. But…. I didn't exactly hurt him _that_ bad. And Genos seemed to be ok with it, didn't even realize it happened when it did. He does really enjoy our more intimate moments together. Surely it couldn't hurt? Could it?

Oh, oh my, it is really pink i here. Are those pink lights too? That's just overdoing it. Sheesh, perhaps this was a mistake, or at the very least a horrible eyesore. Alright, Now that I've gotten used to the surroundings I can get a good look at what they have. Mmm. Lot of people staring. Lot of them look confused. The sales people look fairly intimidated and based on a quick glance around at the merchandise gave me a good idea why. They don't exactly make lingerie for people of my body type. This, this might be more difficult than I though.

"C-can I help you with something miss?" a poor little blonde girl decides to approach me. I'm not that scary am I?

"Uh, yeah, I was looking for something to wear for my boyfriend."

"Oh, ok, give me a sec."

The blonde scurries off, collects a couple more sales people, huddle up, occasionally glancing up at me before breaking apart and scattering in several directions.

Should….Should I be doing something? What about my measurements, or even preferences? I suppose I'd be lucky if they find anything close to my size. I feel a bit on display here. The sales people scurry around, occasionally holding something up against me to size me up or eyeing me weirdly before running somewhere else to retrieve something. Not to mention all the other woman here buying stuff also. A good amount of them are giving me weird disgusted looks, or looks like disbelief, like I had no business being in here. I guess they're a little right about that for the most part.

Finally the first saleswoman came back holding a couple of different color assortments. Her co-workers stood behind he , both them and her looking put out and relieved at the same time.

"We tried to find things we thought would fit you nicely. We have a fitting room if , if you'd like to try some on?"

I nod and followed her further into the store. It looks like they were only able to find 4 things for me. They were red, blue, white, and yellow and were varied in straps and lace.

Alright let's try the blue one, it looks like it'd be the easiest to get on. It seems more like a nightgown than lingerie. It had shorts that were satin with lace fur around the bottom and a baby doll sort of to that was sheer and also had a rim of lace going around the bottom. It was a bit short though and looked silly on me. Unfortunate.

Eh, was looking for something sexier anyways.

The white one was like a one-piece swimsuit made of lace, and again it was a bit small and very uncomfortable because of it.

The yellow one was pretty easy. The only part that was a bit difficult was the top. It was made of a very soft meshy satin. It had a choker that attached to the bra part which was just a straight band of fabric that pulled across my breast with little frills at the top and bottom. The bottom part was similar, panties that were meshy and hat this satin garter skirt that also had frill lying over it. This one was definite maybe, it did kind of blend into my skin tone, which is the only thing I see that's really bad about it.

The red one is very strappy. I might have to get someone in here to help me with this one. Ok, so my arms go through...Why is this so complicated? It's meant to be taken off right? Ok, this one is possible winner, at least in terms of attractiveness. Alright there were straps going across my chest, 2 of them, then crisscrossing around my neck in a X, then cross my back around to my front where it connected to the bottom part which was a thong, and from the straps hunh garters. I should probably get matching stockings to go with it. If I were to guess, this one I think is probably the sexiest one of the bunch. That being said I'm going to go ahead and get this and the yellow one.

When I came out with the 2 items the sales peoples looked surprised and excited.

"Did you find everything alright? Did those fit okay?" The blonde saleswoman excitedly bounced. Perhaps it was some accomplishment to get me into something?

"Yeah, I was also gonna go ahead and get stockings to go with them."

"Sweet! I'll go pick some out and ring you up."

That, that was a lot more grueling than I thought it would be. Hopefully Genos likes em.

I got home before Genos? Hmm, I don't remember him having to go to Kuseno's today, but then again if he was out on patrol then there was a good chance he might've gotten roughed up. Regardless, this is a perfect opportunity. I can go change and wait for him. Though I originally said red, I think I'll go with the yellow one since I don't know how much time I'll actually have before he gets back and I don't want him to walk on in me all tangled up in lingerie.

Ok, now what? I should pose or something, that's what you're supposed to do in these situations right? I guess I can...hmm, I can lay on my back on my elbows, be casual about it. Try to make it looks like it's not a big deal or-

"Sensei? Are you home?"

Fuck.

Instinctively I turn to see Genos, who comes in and stops dead in his tracks. I feel like I can hear the gears turning in his head. He has no idea what to say. Shit, neither do I. I didn't plan this through thoroughly enough.

"That's….Um, would sensei like to uh, cover up? Sorry." Genos makes an attempt to look away but ultimately fails.

He likes it. Good. I can work with that, I can feel a bit more confident about this.

"No." I saunter up to him, in a way I hope is sexy, or least I think it is, if the funnel of steam coming from his back is anything to go by.

"What do you think of it Genos?"

I see it finally clicked in his eyes, he finally gets what I'm doing.

"It is very nice sensei, yellow really is your color."

"There's a red one too."

"There's a red one too." Genos repeats, flushes, shorting out at the prospect of another lingerie tryst.

He looks like he's already ready to keel over. The closer I get the more I can feel how hot his body was getting. It was steady, increasing to a sweltering degree, almost unbearable once he got chest to chest with me.

"Sensei." Genos breathed.

I placed a hand against his chest, looks like he went without a shirt, or lost it or something, he was shirtless. The metal would burn a normal person, I suppose that's a benefit to my condition. I trace the curves of silver till I get to the vents, out of curiosity I push one of my fingers carefully inside.

"S-sensei!" Genos gasps. I can't tell if he was surprised that I did that or if it actually had an effect.

Only one way to find out. I push a bit deeper. I thought I would hit something, but no, just a weird warming buzzing trills up my fingers.

"Sensei." Genos groaned and grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him questioningly.

"You're getting close to my core." Genos blushed and looked away.

"Sensitive?"

"You know it is, we had this conversation before."

"Were either of us fully dressed during said conversation?" Genos laughed and shook his head no and then leaned in to kiss me.

You wouldn't think silicone would feel so soft and warm. It still catches me by surprise how human this body feels sometimes. I think Genos has been bothering Kuseno to make him feel more human since we got together.

I shove a couple more fingers in and push in deeper. Genos lurches forward into my grasp. I hear him groan when he;s met with the lingerie at my tits. A whine crawls out of my throat when he starts kissing hotly across my collarbone and down my chest.

"Sensei."

"You're ruining that word for me."

Genos face came back into view as he smirked up at me. My face now was heating up for a completely different reason. This kids personality rests on a damn pendulum. Shy one instance, total lady killer next. Worries me sometimes. I shove my fingers as far as I can without hurting or breaking Genos and the metal. The resulting shout from Genos trailed off into static and he fell to his knees.

Shit!

I was about to follow him down when his hands shot out to grab my waist. What was he doing? His head still hung between his shoulders so I couldn't make out his face. When I did see it again it was making a beeline to in between my thighs. The first swipe of his tongue against my groin nearly brought me to my knees. He hums against my taint and continues to lick and suck where the underwear lay. I moaned and braced my hands in his hair before reeling them back to my side. I shouldn't. I already hurt him accidently during sex enough as is. Genos tells me he doesn't care, and well I think he tries to be nice about it but….

He puts my hand back in his hair.

Ok, perhaps he's just a masochist.

"G-genos l-let me take it off if y-"

"No. I want you to keep it on. I want to fuck you in this." Fuck me. A heat bursted low in my belly.

Jeez, for as young as he is he sure does know how say all the right things. That shouldn't even be that hot. A hot metal finger pulled the flimsy panties aside and teased the seam of my thighs. Even as hot as his hands were they still sent a chill up my spine as they danced around the inside of my thighs, always inching closer to where I need them but never quite getting there. In my frustration I jerked his head violently. I hear his neck crack quietly and he groaned in pain.

"S-shit Genos I'm sorry."

"Saitama~," Genos winked up at me and I felt my heart flutter. "How many times have we been through this?" Genos for back to his feet and moved us forward until my back hit a wall then pressed flush against my body. God he was so hot. "You don't have to hold back with me." He grabbed my wrists and put my hands back on his chest.

He has no shame, or self-preservation at that.

Sigh, so be it.

I dip my fingers into the vents and pull him hard against my body. Genos had a small smile as he crowded my area. I heard his breath hitch against my ear as I pushed my fingers deeper into the vents on his chest. The metal was hot and scorching and white against my body, getting to a point where I worry that I won't be able to peel the lingerie of later, with sticking to me now like a second skin. That, or Genos was going to burn them off.

"Genos." I warned as I felt the metal plates of his fingers teasing the inseam of my legs again. Genos smirked against my neck as he finally pushed a finger inside my pussy. Finally. This guy, for as serious as he appeared to be was very playful and teasing when it came to intimacy. A side of the demon cyborg only I got to see.

A second finger pushed in very abruptly and I gasped in surprised. He was getting impatient. He usually took his time with things like...well, fingering me. His fingers felt white hot and vibrating…..Vibrating?

Oh

Oh Christ.

Oh christ! His fingers are vibrating.

They're burning and hot, and fuck, they're vibrating

I threw my head back against the wall, briefly paying mind to the quiet splintering of plaster and exposed more of my neck for the cyborg to mark. And marked he did. It's a good thing resilience didn't really cover this area of my physique.

I'd never tell him it out loud, but I love to see him so possessive of me. Maybe it's because I've never really had this. Regardless, the marks left will go unchecked and I'm sure I'll get looks both in and out of hero business, no doubt Fubuki will say something, but that was all the more reason to let him do it.

Metal ben as my fingers curled. His fingers sped up and a third one was added. I tried to keep quiet and focus on the sound of Genos' breathing, of the obscene slick noise coming from between my thighs. Tried to focus more on the feeling of inside Genos' mechanic chest humming against my fingers, or the length of his dick inside his jeans grinding against my leg in an increasingly broken rhythm.

"S-Saitama, you're so wet~." God, I love it when he says my name. "C-can I fuck you?" I giggle at that.

"Of course Genos." I spread my legs further and the blonde damn near took them out from underneath me. He put my thighs on his hips and pressed me flat against the wall. I was completely pinned. I made a move to brace on of my hands against the wall or his shoulders and was stopped by the hand that wasn't holding me up.

"Keep them there. I got you." My face felt flush.

There was the innocuous statement that felt weirdly romantic.

I felt that indulging that masochistic desire of his might have been a mistake as he slowly breached my insides with his cock and my hands almost curled completely into fists. I could see into the casing of his chest. I opened my mouth to apologize but all that came out was a squeal as Genos dropped me down on his dick.

Fuck!

Genos decided to go with a thicker model this time around. It burned almost as much as the fingers, and god I'll never get tired of this feeling. This burning stretch, the pain. It was so nice to feel pain, especially in this circumstance.

Genos held me there for a couple moments, during which I noticed a small warm whirring against my fingers. I pushed my fingers so deep I was able to reach the core. Tentatively, sort of out of curiosity, Genos said it was sensitive, I gently pushed it. Genos knees buckled and brought both of us tumbling down to the ground.

"G-genos? Are you ok?" His face was buried in my neck and muffled his answer.

"Genos?"

"I-it felt good. S-sensei touching t-the most sensitive p-part of my body w-while I'm inside, it's, it's so amazing, so, so good." He struggled to get out.

He was breathless and panting and when he pulled back he had a lopsided grin on his face and his eyes were glowing brightly. I felt his excitement vibrate inside his chest.

I ran my fingers against the smooth ridges of the core and the reaction was violent and instantaneous. Genos hips snapped up against my ass and he moaned wantonly into the side of my neck. The metal actually stings when it slapped against my thighs.

Genos was acting differently.

True, he never held back during sex, there was no need to, but with every gentle stroke of my fingers some new energy surged through Genos, some newfound strength erupted forth. I just kept pressing my fingers against it harder while he began to fuck my insides vigorously. Genos was growling and biting into my neck. I think I'm bleeding.

My grip almost slipped when Genos leaned back and pulled me by the ankles so I was now on my back. Genos smirked darkly down at me as he mounted me again. Then, then, I found out something extremely pleasant. The same vibration functions his fingers apparently had, attributed to all of his body.

I thrusted up against him when I felt the first ring of vibrations run through my pussy. I had to pull my fingers back. I couldn't contain myself and I didn't want to accidently break the core. We were already going to have another awkward meeting with the doctor, always did after sex. This doesn't dissuade Genos as he viciously fucked me with his vibrating cock. I tried to put my hands down. I won't be able to hold back at this pace, but was stopped again by Genos.

"N-no, p-please, finger my c-core." I bit back a low groan and tried to resist him

"G-genos I don't w-want-"

"No, it's fine, p-please. I d-don't care if you b-break me S-Saitama-sensei. I'd love i-i-t if it were you. I-I want you to b-break me." Genos panted out like a whore in heat.

This guy

This guy really had no sense of self-preservation.

"F-fuck Genos."

He picked up pace, now using his inhuman form in his benefit. Metal crooned under my hands as they curled into fists. Genos moaned in glee and the vibration coming for his cock sped up tenfold. I screamed and threw my hands out to the side, unfortunately bringing the chest casing with it, exposing the core. Genos screamed, but, but again I can't tell if it's in pleasure or not. He doesn't stop, he just keeps fucking harder and faster. And it's so good and it _hurts._ I'm sweaty, strained and fuck, I'll have to wear this all the time.

The core..I...I shouldn't~~

Once Genos got completely erratic I reached up to caress the core again. Genos shouts and pins my wrists to the ground, rearing up, my legs over his shoulders now and goes at it again from a new angle. My back is starting to feel raw from being pushed moved across the floor, and fuck, so are my inside.

I'm so close, I cant, I cant, its so good. It felt like he grew wider and that brought a whole new level of stretch, and shit, _shit._ I need to give him something, I want us to come together. The core… I leaned up and licked a long stripe across the glowing orb. Genos screamed statically and threw his head back, his fingers splintering from their grip on my wrists as he came dryly. I followed shortly after, the force of his orgasm dragging mine violently along.

Fuck. Fuck me.

Holy shit.

It took Genos a minute to cool down. Literally. As it generally does.

I heard the very quiet almost mute whir of his systems rebooting. I also was going through a sort of cool down as well. My whole body was still twitching and spasming as I came down from one of the most intense and powerful orgasms I've had in my life.

"Core structural integrity at 90%."

Ok, that's better than I thought it was going be. Looking at the vibrantly glowing orb in his chest I can now see the small hairline fractures and scratches on the surface.

"Sex with me is getting pretty dangerous for you huh?" Genos laugh tiredly and slumped forward more before falling completely on me.

"Careful, you don't want to mess that thing up anymore than I already have."

"Sensei it is fine." I glanced down to look at him incredulously. He looked utterly sated and at peace with his head laid upon my chest.

"What's the occasion?" Genos asked, thumbing the yellow fabric stretched across my body.

"Oh?" I smiled back at the blonde laying on me. "I wanted to do something nice for you Genos."

Genos smiled brightly, almost childlike. If I wasn't already a hot mess I would've melted.

"I love you sensei."

"I love you too Genos."

I wonder what response the red one will get.


End file.
